Applications often read application information (i.e., information used by applications) stored in local and remote stores. Fetching and processing this application information can take a considerable amount of time, especially when it is fetched from remote stores. Likewise, attempts to fetch the information from remote stores can fail intermittently due to poor network conditions. Accordingly, some systems store application information in local caches to reduce such failures, and to reduce time spent fetching application information. Some such caches are in-process caches, which are located in a process in which an application is running, or in other words the caches are in the memory space allocated for the associated application process.